Destined for Greatness
Destined for Greatness is the sixteenth episode in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. This episode marks the first time that Mike Corbett becomes the 2nd Magna Defender. Synopsis As the Rangers celebrate Mike's return, Leo considers returning the Quasar Saber to him since he was the one who pulled it from the stone. The Skelekron monster attacks and captures the Blue, Green, Pink and Yellow Rangers inside of mirrors. As Mike and Leo fight to save their friends, the image of the Magna Defender appears and tells Mike that it is his destiny to be the new Magna Defender. Together, the Rangers destroy Skelekron. Plot In the rooming area, Leo toasts to Mike’s return, while the latter toasts to the Magna Defender as it was the knight who saved him. Leo gives Mike back his dog tags, but when the latter asked why they looked wrecked, the former said he tell him later. Then, Mike asks how he’ll explain his long absence to his superiors, but while everybody else is happy to see him back, Leo has a look of confliction on his face. On the Scorpion Stinger, Trakeena complains to Scorpius how he’s holding her back from fighting against the Rangers, and demands one more chance. However, Scorpius summons Skelekron instead, the latter revealing his Skelekron Warriors as a chance to destroy the Rangers. Meanwhile, Leo looks at his Quasar Saber just as Kendrix see’s him in the fields. Leo tells Kendrix that although he’s happy to see Mike back, he’s thinking about giving the latter the Quasar Saber as he pulled it out of the stone in Miranoi, not himself. Before Leo can tell this to Mike, Alpha 6 tells him about an attack at the Plaza. Leo joins the others against the Stingwingers, but Skelekron corners the others as he traps them in four mirrors. Leo gets overwhelmed by Skelekron and gets a cut on his arm, forcing Mike to pull them away from the battlefield. Back in the rooming area, Mike tends to Leo’s wound, but the latter is angry that they left their friends captured. Mike argued that they would have been captured as well, and revealed that he left one of his dog tags on a Stingwinger. Since it’s made from a metallic alloy, they can use it as a tracking device to find the others. Meanwhile, Skelekron uses the four Ranger’s powers to awaken his Skelekron Warriors, only to see the dog tag on the Stingwinger, much to his anger. Leo and Mike arrive to the other’s location, only to be confronted by a Skelekron Warrior. Leo defeats it, but the former and Mike are confronted by another Skelekron Warrior. Leo deflects a shot with his Quasar Saber, but the force of the blast knocks it out of his hands. Mike offers it back to Leo, but the latter tells him to keep it as he was the one who pulled the Quasar Saber from the stone, making him the true Red Ranger. However, Mike tells Leo that after seeing him fight, he more than earned it, and that his destiny was to pull it out of the stone and give it to him. With renewed confidence, Leo takes the Quasar Saber back and destroys the second Skelekron Warrior. As the two race to their friend’s location, Skelekron creates the final two Skelekron Warriors. Leo and Mike fight against them and a squad of Stingwingers, and then, Leo manages to knock them back, breaking Skelekron’s mirror in the process. The other Rangers are free from their prison, and Leo leads them in the morph. As the Rangers and Mike fight the Stingwingers, Leo faces off against Skelekron. Then, the Rangers activate the Lights of Orion and knock Skelekron back, only for the monster to grow giant in response. The Rangers form the Galaxy Megazord and activate Power Up Mode, but Skelekron traps them in another mirror. As Mike watches in fear, the Magna Sword in the rooming area acts up as the spirt of the Magna Defender and Zika approach Mike. The Magna Defender makes Mike his successor, giving him both the Magna Sword and the Magna Defender Morpher, and calling it his destiny. As the Torozord comes to Mike, the latter morphs into the new Magna Defender. Mike then turns into the Mega Defender before combining with the Torozord to form Defender Torozord. The Megazord then proceeds to destroy Skelekron, freeing the Rangers from the mirror. Once reunited, Mike tells Leo that becoming the new Magna Defender is his destiny. Later that day, Mike meets with the high command, who are shocked by his return. Commander Stanton asks Mike where he has been as he thought they left him on the moon, but before the latter could explain his case, a council member welcomes Mike back safe and sound. As Mike leaves, he's relieved that his job is safe and sound. Cast *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett (Galaxy Red Ranger) *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson (Galaxy Green Ranger) *Archie Kao as Kai Chen (Galaxy Blue Ranger) *Cerina Vincent as Maya (Galaxy Yellow Ranger) *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan (Galaxy Pink Ranger) *Russell Lawrence as Mike Corbett (Magna Defender 2) *Kerrigan Mahan as Magna Defender (voice) *Jack Betts as Councilor Brody *Tom Whyte as Commander Stanton *Ryan James as Zika (voice) *Kim Strauss as Scorpius (voice) *Amy Miller as Trakeena *Doug Stone as Skelekron (voice) *Betty Hankins as High Councilor Renier Zords *Galaxy Megazord *Defender Torozord Errors *''When the team morphs, Leo's morphing sequence is the only sequence shown.'' Notes *The opening sequence is updated to include Russell Lawrence (Mike), although he will only be credited for episodes in which he appears. **The opening credits are also almost completely overhauled with new shots, including new cast shots for everyone except Kendrix as well as representing Magna Defender and the unintroduced Stratoforce and Centaurus Megazords, Capsular Cycle and Red Armored Ranger. *When Mike gets his dog tags back, he notices a dent and asks what happened to them. Leo just tells him that it's a long story, referring to the events of "Silent Sleep". *Leo is shown to be able to fire energy blasts from the Quasar Saber unmorphed as well as call upon it in battle. *It's revealed that Terra Venture is now 5.6 light years from Earth. **This means Terra Venture must have some form of faster than light propulsion (or it would have taken many years, or even lifetimes, to travel that far), yet we never see the colony moving at anything even approaching light speed. *When Mike returns, Commander Stanton states he thought Mike had remained on the Moon. He is never given an explanation for Mike's departure or return. *First appearance of Terra Venture's High Command. *A similar plot from this episode would later be used in the Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue episode, "Olympius Ascends". *It is the first appearance of Leo wearing different clothes, i.e. a blue unbuttoned shirt, red tank top, white pants and black boots. He continues wearing them throughout the rest of the series and the series' he appears in. See Also (fight footage and story) Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Episode Category:New Power Ranger Episode